


you are the bread and the knife

by lovenote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Divergence, Creampie, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenote/pseuds/lovenote
Summary: negan is captured and carl decides to pay him a visit





	you are the bread and the knife

It's a bad idea. Carl knows that. 

And yet, he's still standing there, hand resting on the doorknob and fuck — he's shaking. 

He lets out a breath and steps inside. To the left of the room was Negan's cell. It had been built to hold people during trial, and Rick had made sure to test it every way he could think of to make sure it was completely secure.

Carl still didn't really understand why Rick was so adamant about keeping Negan alive, but some part of him is glad it worked out this way. 

When Carl first sees him, he's sitting in the corner of his cell, reading a book. He must have charmed his way into getting it from one of the guards. Carl is surprised Rick had reluctantly agreed to let him take Tara's shift, but he's is capable, and Rick knows that.  

Negan shifts his attention from whatever he was reading to lift his head at the sound of the door opening.

His scruff has grown back out, inevitably, and Negan seems genuinely surprised to see Carl standing there. He'd hoped Carl would come one of these days, but after what had went down, he really didn't expect him to. 

Negan smiles. It's real and genuine and Carl thinks he might actually be happy to see him which for some reason makes him that much angrier. 

"Holy shit," Negan whistles. "Thought you were gone for good. Couldn't stay away, could you?" 

Negan barks a laugh and runs his tongue over his teeth in a way that makes Carl want to punch him. His fists clench at his sides. 

"You were going to kill me." Carl says, bitterly.

Ah, there it is. 

Carl stands there awkwardly. He doesn't know what he expected from this, or why he even came in the first place, really. He wants Negan dead more than anything, so why is he engaging in conversation with him? 

Negan stands, sighing, and walks over to Carl, gripping the bars.

Carl can get a better look at him now. He seems tired. It's hard to read him; he's completely unpredictable and that scares Carl a little bit, but he holds his gaze nonetheless. 

"Look, kid, I had to teach Rick a lesson somehow, didn't I? He tried to kill me — tried to kill my men. Those are good people, Carl. It's just the way it is. You gotta believe I didn't want to, hell, you know I fucking adore the shit out of you. You're a badass, unlike your sniffling, whining bitch of a father." 

Carl scoffs, turning away from him. How could he talk about ending his life so casually like that? Like he was just some pawn or bargaining chip or a last resort to pull out when Rick steps a toe out of line. It was horrific. 

"You didn't _have_ to do anything." Carl spits. 

"Your dear ol' dad tries to put a bullet between my teeth and you expect me to just walk away? You're smarter than that, Carl. You know I'm not the fuckin' bad guy."

Carl wants to deny it, but stays quiet. 

"I missed you. You've been my jerk off material, if that makes you feel any better."

Negan's tone is patronizing and Carl's face is burning and he can't look away. 

"Why won't you just fucking die?" 

Negan simply shrugs. He should be dead. It's probably what he deserves, and he knows it. It's a wonder Rick had given him a second chance. 

"We both know why you came here, Carl. You can deny it all you like, hell, whatever makes you feel better. But you want this. This world is fucked up. I can't say I woulda enjoyed cracking your skull open like a watermelon but shit happens. Now, are you gonna come over here and let me fuck you or what?"

Carl expected no different from Negan, but his dick is getting hard in his pants so he fishes for the key in his pocket, walking over to unlock the door to Negan's cell. Before Negan can say or do anything, Carl pulls out his gun and points it directly at him. 

"If you try anything, I'll kill you." 

Negan doesn't doubt Carl for a second, so he holds his hands up in defense, nodding. Carl puts his gun back in its holster. 

It's not like he would try anything anyway. To be honest, this little arrangement isn't so bad. He got daily showers, clean clothes, warm meals. A hell of a lot more than he deserves and practically a blessing in the circumstances of a post-apocalyptic world.

Plus, he should be dead, so he's not exactly trying to push his luck. 

Carl shrugs off his ratty flannel, kicking off his pants and underwear, but leaves his hat on. Negan laughs and strips as well, sitting on the bench in his cell and beckoning Carl over. 

Carl sits in his lap, knees on either side of him, and grinds his hips down into Negan's hardening dick. Negan now realizes that he's holding something behind his back. Then, there's a knife being pressed firmly against his throat. 

" _Je-sus_ , is that really necessary, kid? C'mon, I'm not going to try anything. Cross my heart." 

Carl scowls at him and holds the knife more firmly against him. Thankfully, it's been flipped onto the blunt side. 

"Shut up." Carl sucks on his fingers for a moment and then lifts his hips up to reach down and finger himself. 

He eases two inside, hissing at the stretch, and scissors them, working himself open until he can add a third.

The pain is good, Carl thinks. It grounds him; doesn't let him forget the reality of this extremely fucked up situation. 

Once he's thoroughly prepped, he spits into his hand and jerks Negan's cock one — two times before lining it up to his hole, easing it inside. 

Negan groans loudly, head thumping against the wall. Carl is ridiculously tight. He wills himself not to come, wants to drag this out for a while since he's not sure when or if he'll get to see Carl again. 

When he bottoms out, Carl's trembling, trying hard to remain composed and slowly, achingly slowly, begins to bounce on Negan's cock, throwing his head back and stifling a moan. 

"I hate you so much. I should just kill you."

Carl's clenching around Negan so hard that it's painful, and his free hand is on his shoulder, nails digging painfully into his skin. 

Negan laughs in his face. 

"If you were gonna do it, you'd have done it by now. Just drop it already and get to it." 

Carl could slice him open just like that. Slit his throat and let him choke on his own blood with his dick buried deep inside Carl's ass. The urge to do it is strong, but he doesn't. 

"Fuck you." Carl says, but drops the knife, letting it clatter to the floor.

Carl panics for a moment, wondering if Negan will reach for it. 

He doesn't. Instead, he just moves his hands to Carl's waist and resists the urge to fuck into him. He can feel Negan stretching him completely, but Carl refuses to make a sound. 

Carl kisses Negan hard, still bouncing in his lap. It's mostly teeth, and it hurts, but it's good. Carl wants to hurt. Carl wants Negan to hurt. He takes Negan's bottom lip and rolls it between his teeth, sucking and biting, smiling when he tastes blood. 

Negan's hands slide under Carl's shirt to thumb at his nipples and Carl whines, arching into it. 

"You love this," Negan starts, "You can pretend you don't. You can pretend you hate me, but I know it, and I know you know too." 

"Stop talking."

Negan stops talking.

Carl picks up the pace, gripping onto Negan's shoulders for dear life, and lets out an exasperated moan when he angles himself just right. Negan's fucking into him now, and Carl is slamming his hips back to meet his thrusts.

He can feel Negan's cock pulsing inside of him, hot and heavy and filling him so perfectly that it makes him angry. Negan is fast and relentless, and Carl feels the heat of his impending orgasm pooling in his belly. 

He reaches to stroke himself, letting Negan slam into his prostate in a way that makes him shiver.

Negan thrusts particularly hard and Carl comes, marking both of their chests, and he practically deflates, collapsing into Negan and nestling his chin into the crook of his neck as he continues to roll his hips into Carl. 

Negan comes not long after, buries himself deep inside and has half a mind to stay there until his cock has softened but Carl is too fast. He's practically sprinting off of him, gathering his clothes and weapons. 

Carl slips his flannel and pants back on, can't be bothered to care about Negan's come leaking out of him.

He throws a look over his shoulder and Negan wants to beg him to stay or at least to just slow the fuck down, for Christsakes, but then Carl is stepping out of the cell, locking the door and fleeing. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful also i definitely did not proofread this so sorry in advance LOL thanks for reading and enjoy


End file.
